marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-12041)
Spider-Man, Meagan McLaren | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Laufey (father); Odin (foster father); Thor (foster brother); Angela (foster sister); Hermod (foster brother); Balder (foster brother); Tyr (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of Mischief and Evil | Education = | Origin = Frost Giant | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = Eugene Son; Man of Action | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 9 | Death = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 25 | HistoryText = Early Life Loki was an infant Frost Giant who was adopted by Odin. He grew up along side his other siblings with Thor being the closest to him, all while not knowing the truth of what he is. At one point as a Child, a young Loki and Thor met a time displaced Hulk and Leader, believing them to be dangerous Ogres who were attempting to take the berserker staff and brought them in for imprisonment on Asgard. Leader belittled Loki saying he will never live up to his fathers expectations and revealed that Loki is in fact a Frost Giant, the knowledge of which distraught him. The Leader escaped by tricked Hulk into holding a part of the staff causing him to go berserk and wreck Asgard, Thor and Loki faced against the enraged hulk to protect their father Odin who was unable stop him, However Leader took his Gugnir to subdue Hulk and taking the position as the new All Father. Hulk was able to convince Thor and Loki to rebel against the Leaders plans to enslave the Nine Realms, together they managed to defeat Leader and Odin resumes his position as the All Father. Over the years, Loki grew wanting the power and tried many times to overthrow his father, Odin, as ruler of Asgard, using whatever fiendish trickery he sees fit. Going as far to secretly encourage the feud between Asgard and Spartax into going to war for stealing the Cosmic Seed from them (which Loki secretly stole back). While their father rests in the Odin sleep and Thor heads to war, Loki takes charge over throne with the intention of Thor dying in battle. However his plans were thwarted by the Guardians of the Galaxy who proved his and J'son's of being guilty for the war. Loki took his chance to escape when J'son summoned Thanos, however he returns to help defeat Thanos. Loki then explains that after stealing the back from J'son, he send the Cosmic Seed to where not even him can find it, claiming to have saved the Galaxy by doing so, Loki is pardon for his crimes for now. When the outbreak of the savage Klyntar made its way to Asgard, Peter Quill seek Loki's assistance to rid of them on the condition he is set free from his imprisonment. However he plans on doing so by sending the Klyntar to Earth instead, he is stop and the Guardians were able to save Asgard. When Odin offers them a reward, Peter requests for Loki to be free, due to Loki previously mentally manipulating his mind. Field Trip Once, he tended Thor a trap, by sending a Frost Giant (with whom he was working with) to Earth, which battled the God of Thunder and a group of young heroes being trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. The battle ended with Thor touching a Norn Stone and being turned into a frog. Thor returned to Asgard alongside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees, and found it frozen and controlled by Loki, who was in the palace, trying to open a door to Odin's room, where he was taking the Odinsleep, and kill him. "Throg" couldn't withstand that battle, even with the help of the young heroes, and had to teleport themselves away. They later found help with Eitri, who provided the heroes with weapons to defeat Loki. After he and the heroes could defeat Loki's Frost Giant minions, Spider-Man tricked Loki to turn Thor back to normal in order to kill him fairly, and was stopped by him, but he teleported away. In order to reward the young hero's courage, Thor gives them a two-headed goat. Run Pig Run Loki turns Peter into Spider-Ham as payback for Spider-Man ruining his plans. Just then, Asgard's finest hunters led by Skurge, the Executioner arrive and chase after Spider-Ham as part of the Great Boar Hunt. Thor comes to Spider-Ham's aid and the fight leads from Midtown High School to the Helicarrier. Before Executioner can land the killing blow on Spider-Ham, the sun sets ending the hunt. Spider-Ham changes back to Spider-Man and punches Loki Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Thor Spider-Man and his team are transformed into children by Loki. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. on the Helicarrier only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed an are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Valhalla Can Wait In an attempt to take over the Earth, Loki tricked Thor and the Hulk into finally fighting over who was the strongest there was. Thor tried to summon a portal and fight the Hulk in Asgard, but Loki used his magic to change their destination to Valhalla. Once there, Loki offered Hela the spectacle of two of Earth's mightiest warriors fighting, in exchange for the Hunting Horn of Faerie, thus control over Hela's army of the death. Loki then used the army to invade Manhattan, and even used the dead warriors to create a giant monster. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, Hela offered the loser of Hulk and Thor's match to return to Earth, while the winner was to remain with her forever. Thor convinced her into thinking Loki was superior to them, as he had managed to trap them in Valhalla, but also that Loki himself had tricked her, as he left her without her army. Hela brought back Thor and Hulk to fight Loki. The two Avengers lost their fight against Loki on purpose, so Hela would consider him the greatest warrior, and take him to Valhalla for eternity. Back to the Learning Hall Loki got hold of the Space Infinity Stone and devised a ruse to make Thor go back to Asgard, as the opening of a portal between realms was the condition he needed to use the Gem's power to merge the Nine Realms together and escape Valhalla. Using his magic, Loki sent to Thor a scroll containing an invitation to a reunion back to the Learning Hall (what would correspond to the Asgardian equivalent of high school). Thor was initially reluctant to go, but Hawkeye and Hulk convinced him. Once in the Learning Hall, Loki tricked the Avengers into participating in the Learning Hall games, as taking part on them was the only possible way of escaping. Once Thor faced the third trial but failed, Loki teleported from Valhalla with an army of Draugr and demoralized the God of Thunder, as back in the day he didn't even participate in the games, thus never graduated from the Learning Hall, to the point of making Thor unable to lift Mjolnir. The rest of the Avengers, who had used the rift between Realms to travel to Asgard, located Thor, Hulk and Hawkeye and helped them defeat the Draugr. The Falcon managed to convince Thor to ignore Loki's mind games, and the two brothers engaged in combat. In the beginning, Loki used the Space Gem to open portals in order to evade Mjolnir's blows, but in the end, Thor managed to manipulate Mjolnir's movements and finally hit Loki, knocking him down, and taking the Space Gem from him. Once the dust settled, Loki was imprisoned in Asgard. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Loki of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Loki of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Norn Stones, Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) | Transportation = | Weapons = Gungnir | Notes = | Trivia = * Loki's design was originally based on his Marvel Cinematic Universe counterpart, namely his costume from Marvel's The Avengers. * Loki's redesign from the fourth season of Marvel's Avengers Assemble was based on Loki's design prominently featured in ''Loki: Agent of Asgard''. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Odin Family Category:Loki Family Category:Space Gem wielders Category:Virtual Immortals